Abaratar el Amor
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Siempre había oído que el amor era curar y que el odio solo traía dolor, pero...¿Qué sucedía si era al revés? Cuando el amor era dolor, destrucción y el odio era curar...¡One-Shot! ¡InuKag! /AU/OoC/Y yo diría que preparen los tomates...xD
**Abaratar el Amor.**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, ¿Ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Advertencia:** Posible falta de coherencia y lógica, ya saben lo típico, no creo pero quién sabe. Muerte de personajes, no, no creo que me haya salido explicito pero prefiero prevenir. AU y OoC. Yo ya avise~.

 **Nota:** _El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Y si del odio al amor hay un paso... Del foro Anteiku._

 _ **Abaratar: tr. Bajar el precio de algo.**_

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo frío, congelado, y tal vez se debía a que se encontraban a mitad de invierno, estando vestida con una musculosa y unos shorts a rayas, ciertamente ropas que no eran nada recomendables para aquella época del año. Suspiró cansinamente, sintiéndose aliviada por primera vez en meses, al mismo tiempo pasaba su mirada chocolate por toda la cocina buscando a quien decía llamarse su marido. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al no encontrarlo.

 _¿En qué momento todo aquello comenzó?_

Con una mano empujó hacia atrás su azabache cabello que le incómodaba al estar sobre sus hombros, se paró de puntitas de pie para alcanzar la alacena y poder buscar su taza favorita para tomar un poco de café o chocolate caliente con intenciones de entibiarse un poco; se extrañó un poco al no encontrarla en su lugar, ¿En qué otro lugar podía estar? Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de concentración, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba un posible lugar en donde el objeto se podría encontrar, sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando la respuesta llegó a su mente.

 _—Sobre la mesita, en la sala de estar.—_ pensó alegremente.

Caminó tranquilamente hacía la sala de estar que se encontraba conectada a la cocina, sintiéndose rara al pasar por la puerta de ésta, como si algo, una barrera tal vez, intentara impedirle que se fuera del lugar en donde se encontraba. No le tomó mucha importancia a ese hecho. Tarareó alguna canción mientras agarraba entre sus manos la taza, la cual apretó levemente al pasar una rápida mirada por aquella habitación de su casa, observando por breves instantes varias de las fotografías que adornaban esa parte del hogar.

 _Y la nostalgia llegó a ella..._

Posó sus orbes color chocolate sobre una de las enmarcadas fotos, sonriendo con tristeza, levantó una de sus manos, con la intención de acariciar con la yemas de sus dedos la cálida imagen pero sin siquiera llegar a estar a pocos centímetros del retrato dejó su pequeña mano suspendida en el aire. Suspiró, observando la fotografía con cierto recelo y resignación, no se suponía que sintiera añoranza ni mucho menos felicidad al ver aquellas fotos, mejor dicho no debería tener esas emociones al ver a la persona que en la mayoría de ellas salía a su lado, no, se suponía que ella odiaba a esa persona.

 _Ella odiaba a esa persona casi con la misma potencia con la que en algún momento la amó._

Con el malhumor que pensó finalmente la había abandonado, se dio media vuelta volviendo a la cocina y guardando el objeto que llevaba entre sus manos en su correspondiente lugar, sinceramente las ganas de tomar un poco de chocolate caliente se le habían ido volando. Por inercia, tal vez, la ahora enojada muchacha bajó su mirada, fijándola en su ropa, sorprendiéndose al notar lo manchada y sucia que se encontraba, haciendo un mohín en muestra de desagrado al tener que lavar nuevamente lo que hasta hace pocas horas atrás fue ropa limpia; resopló, saliendo de la cocina por segunda vez en poco menos de 10 míseros segundos, para pasar a la sala de estar y subir por las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de higiene, invitados y la principal, mientras subía observaba con desinterés los cuadros colgados en las paredes.

 _¿Cuándo su amor había comenzado a extinguirse?_

Se masajeó uno de sus hombros, intentando destensarse aunque aquel majase no era de mucha ayuda, soltó un respingo, ¿Cómo fue que conoció al hombre de orbes color ámbar? Al ver una fotografía sobre una pequeña mesita a un lado del pasillo, ya lo recordaba, había conocido al que era su esposo en una fiesta, cuando cursaba segundo año de secundaria alta, Miroku, el novio de su mejor amiga los habían presentado, e inmediatamente habían quedado enamorados, o por lo menos ella había quedado inmediatamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, el guapo y llamativo chico de largos cabellos platinados. Habían sido amigos por dos años, novios por un año, estuvieron comprometidos por tres años y casados por cuatro, y durante todo ese tiempo habían sido felices juntos, claro que habían tenido sus malos momentos pero habían sabido resolverlos.

 _Entonces, ¿Cómo habían terminado así?_

Con desgano paseó por todo el segundo piso antes de ir por un cambio de ropa. Si recordaba bien todo había comenzado a ir por el tubo diez meses atrás cuando de la noche a la mañana el chico de piel bronceada había comenzado a tomar, oh, allí fue cuando las cosas habían cambiado, cuando el maltrato había comenzado y por alguna razón parecía que el hombre que alguna vez juró amarla para siempre había comenzado a odiarla y ella a pesar de eso se había quedado a su lado, porque el amor era curar, porque creía que volverían a estar bien como antes.

 _Por eso mando todo el dolor y la tristeza al rincón más recóndito y olvidado de su corazón._

Durante los seis meses siguientes siguió aguantando el tener a una pareja que se había vuelto alcohólica por una razón que ella desconocía, que la maltrataba emocional y verbalmente sin llegar nunca a algo físico. Ella seguía queriendo al Taisho pero ahora también le tenía miedo, pero el poco cariño que sentía por el peli-plateado se había convertido en odio cuando se enteró de su engaño, de su traición a su amor.

 _Cuando se enteró de qué él había abaratado su amor..._

"—¡Inuyasha!—exclamó al entrar en su casa.

—¡¿Por qué gritas, mujer?!—había dicho el dueño de las orbes ámbar al estar acostado en el sillón más largo de la sala. El que tenía una resaca de los mil diablos era más que evidente.

—¡¿Quién es Kikyo?!—gritó la azabache ignorando el estado ajeno.

Recuerda que con aquella pregunta el peli-plateado había quedado callado y ella, por su parte, había deseado con todo su corazón que Inuyasha negara todo, que no destruyera el poco cariño que aún le tenía. Muy para desgracia del frágil y esperanzado corazón de Higurashi, su marido había sonreído macabramente antes de hablar.

—¿Kikyo? Pues es la persona que amo, mi querida Kagome.—dijo el Taisho con un extraño tono de voz."

Kagome negó con la cabeza, ceñuda y enojada. Cuatro años de engaño, casi cinco, y cuando descubrió tal hecho siguió al lado del chico ambarino, porque estaba mal abandonar a su esposo sin estar divorciados, porque estaba asustada y decepcionada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que quedarse fue un error ya era demasiado tarde.

El poco cariño, todo el dolor y la tristeza de un momento a otro se habían convertido en odio. Siempre había escuchado que _del amor al odio solo había un paso_ , y tal vez aquellas tres emociones iniciales que había sentido habían sido un intervalo pero estaba segura que lo que había provocado su repentino sentir negativo, aquel paso prácticamente irreversible había sido la traición.

 _Y es que sencillamente la traición provocaba desconfianza y la desconfianza destruía una relación._

Higurashi entró en su habitación, observando con desdén el lugar, el cual estaba pulcramente ordenado, con todas las cosas en su respectivo sitio, la cama arreglada, el piso reluciente, la ropa guardada en los cajones y el armario, el florero con agua nueva y flores recién puestas. Fijó sus ojos chocolates en los crisantemos que resplandecían felizmente, decorando el cuarto, resopló.

 _—Larga vida*.—_ aquel pensamiento usurpó su mente, con ironía detestable.

Volvió a suspirar por quién sepa qué número de vez en el día, mirando sin emoción las muchas fotografías que habían por la pieza; aquellas imágenes inmortalizaban sus momentos más feliz al lado de su pareja, al lado de sus amigos y familia. Los recuerdos la golpearon uno tras otro, recuerda todas las veces qué, preocupada, había esperado la llegada del otro hasta largas horas de la noche, recuerdas los "Estoy en casa" y los "Bienvenido" que compartían sonrientes, también todas las veces que se picaban con comentarios divertidos y burlones para luego terminar compartiendo carcajadas limpias, o las ocasiones en las que cuando uno se enfermaba el otro lo cuidaba, cuando uno se sentía mal el otro lo consolaba, recuerda igualmente sus planes a futuro, sus planes de formar una familia completa teniendo niños a los cuales cuidar y mimar. Recuerda todo, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, las caricias y los abrazos, los enojos junto con sus eventuales reconciliaciones.

Sí, recuerda todo y el simple hecho de pensar que todo fue una mentira provoca que el odio envuelva su corazón. Con el ceño fruncido dejó en su lugar uno de los retratos que en algún momento había agarrado, ese en donde estaba la foto de su casamiento, para dirigirse a su cama. Siempre había oído que el amor era curar y que el odio solo traía dolor, pero...¿Qué sucedía si era al revés? Cuando el amor era dolor, destrucción y el odio era curar...

Ahogó una maldición, olvidando por completo el cambiarse sus manchadas ropas, se acostó en su cama, tapándose con las sabanas y el acolchado, sintiendo que lentamente el cansancio le ganaba. Era la primera vez que sentía la cama tan grande...

"Bostezó, estirándose mientras bajaba por las escaleras tiritando un poco, estar de musculosa y shorts no había sido buena idea. Con una sonrisa adormilada adornando su rostro la azabache de piel clara se dirigió a la cocina, cogiendo su taza favorita para tomar un poco de café en la sala mientras miraba las noticias de la mañana.

Tranquilamente la muchacha de veintiocho años podía decir que por un rato todo estuvo bien, claro, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de entrada era abierta, tensándose inmediatamente, dejando la taza que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la sala. Desde allí ya no recuerda mucho, recuerda que Inuyasha había llegado malhumorado maldiciendo, gritando y amenazando, borracho y que ella, en lo que ya le era un acto reflejo, había contestado de la misma manera, maldiciendo, gritando pero todo había quedado en silencio de su parte cuando de algún modo habían terminado en la cocina, con el albino empuñando un cuchillo de filo grande.

—¿Q...Qué estás haciendo?—había interrogado con un ligero temblor en su voz, a causa de la mezcla de furia y miedo que sentía, probablemente.

—¿No crees que sería mejor acabar con todo esto, Kagomecita?—dijo en un tono de ultratumba el Taisho.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó desconfiada.

Cuando el ambarino fue acortando lentamente la distancia, amenazando su integridad física con el arma blanca, la azabache tuvo su respuesta.

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.—dijo cínicamente.—¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! ¡Despreciaste mi amor por ti!—exclamó a viva voz.

Por unos momentos la señorita quedo estupefacta pero en cuanto reaccionó tomó un cuchillo un tanto más pequeño, al tiempo que su odio se hacia más fuerte, ¡¿De qué hablaba aquel maldito?! ¿Ella había despreciado su amor? ¡¿Qué jodido amor?!

—¿Qué yo desprecié tu amor? ¡No me hagas reír!—dijo con una risa vacía.—¡Has sido tú quién abarató nuestro amor! No, más bien, ¡Tú le rebajaste el precio a mi amor por ti!—exclamó, ultrajada.

Ese día el primer grito que se escuchó en la residencia del menor de los Taisho fue el de la joven maestra jardinera cuando su marido le enterró el cuchillo de carnicero en uno de sus brazos, el segundo grito que se escuchó fue el del peli-plata cuando su mujer le devolvió el golpe, y así siguieron, apuñalándose, matándose mutuamente, la sangre salpicaba y goteaba, las pieles se encontraban lastimadas y las ropas rasgadas y manchadas con sangre, tanta propia como ajena. El golpe de gracia sin lugar a dudas fue compartido, porque mientras Kagome apuñalaba a Inuyasha en la boca del estómago, dejándole el contundente objeto clavado en ese sector, Inuyasha copiaba el acto de Kagome, lastimándola y dejando su cuchillo en el mismo lugar, ciertamente su muerte a comparación de otras fue rápida..."

Kagome intentó mantener sus ojos entreabiertos mientras pensaba; su amor se había vuelto desamor, un odio tan intenso como en algún momento lo fue su cariño, el amor era curar y el odio era destruir, era dolor pero para un corazón lastimado -así, como el suyo- el tema iba al revés, el amor era destrucción, era dolor y el odio era curar, era sanar pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo el odio siempre seria odio, seria destrucción y tragedia, de cualquier tipo. Suspirando, aun resentida, la joven cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño y suaves susurros, comenzando a desaparecer de entre las sábanas, después de todo al día siguiente debería despertarse temprano ya que era su cumpleaños número veintinueve y todos lo iban a festejar.

 _Si bien cuándo el odio pasaba a ser amor todo estaba perfecto, cuándo el amor pasaba a ser odio nada bueno podría salir de allí, además, ciertamente no era bueno abaratar al amor._

* * *

 **Seré sincera, ni yo misma se como terminó esto así, lo releí y corregí y me sorprendí, se desvió por completo de la idea original .-. Me gustaría haber podido desarrollar más este fic (porque sí aun me lo permite el límite de palabras) pero no me dan los tiempos y menos ahora que me prohibieron escribir o leer algo de noche QwQ**

 **Por cierto...¡Hola!~ aunque hoy ya es 25 de Marzo, para los que somos de Argentina no puedo decir "Feliz 24 de Marzo" porque no lo es, pero si puedo decir que hagamos lo que dice, ayer fue "El 24 de Marzo: Día de la Memoria, la Verdad y la Justicia", debemos recordar lo que pasó hace 40 años para que no se repita, y seguir luchando para saber la verdad de lo que pasó en ese tiempo y hacer que los culpables paguen...**

 **¡Bien! Entonces...¡Perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, gramatical o de sinónimos! Lo escribí desde el celular y aunque lo corregí, siempre se me pasa algo. U.U**

 **Haré dos aclaraciones: Allá al principio, puse la definición de "Abaratar" sacada de mi diccionario y si quieren saber la razón es que pensé que tal vez alguien no sabría lo que significaba (como yo que lo ignoraba hasta que escribí esto xD) y luego se preguntarían que es eso y bueno mientras lees si tienes una duda como que te pierdes (o yo por lo menos)**

 ***Cuando Kagome piensa "Larga vida" se refiere al crisantemo, ya que supuestamente representa la larga vida, y sí, pueden decir que es una broma cruel de mi parte poner algo que significa una vida larga cuando ambos murieron pero...¡Hey! Ya saben que soy así asique no tienen pretexto para matarme si se basan en eso xD**

 **Creo que es todo lo que quería decir, no creo que gane el reto pero fue entretenido aprovechar los recreos y horas libres de este mes con este fic *-* por cierto ¿Se dieron cuenta que lo último que publique de ellos fue completamente lo opuesto a esto? XD**

 **Ya saben criticas, comentarios, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
